Just Tell You About My Story
by araraaa
Summary: Cerita tentang pria yang kusuka. Hanya sebuah cerita mengenai dia dan aku, juga bagaimana kisah cintaku. CHANBAEK EXO


_Hai, aku Baekhyun. Menunggu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan, bukan? Dan disinilah aku. Duduk dibarisan paling belakang menghadap kearah papan tulis, menunggu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Hari ini hari yang sangat melelahkan. Kurasa aku akan langsung tertidur begitu sampai rumah._

 _Apa yang dikatakan Lee seonsaeng tak ada satupun yang menyangkut diotakku. Aku benci matematika, kau tahu? Dan apapun yang ia jelaskan hanya akan membuatku tampak semakin bodoh._

 _Mungkin aku punya sebuah solusi untuk mengatasi rasa bosan ini. Aku akan menceritakanmu sebuah kisah. Kisah yang terjadi selama satu tahun yang lalu, yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah ini akan berlangsung menjadi dua tahun atau berhenti disini._

 _Tapi sebelumnya, maaf aku hanya memperkenalkan nama. Aku sangat tidak sopan, ya? Namaku Byun Baekhyun, siswa tertampan di sekolah ini yang berasal dari kelas XI-2. Ini adalah tahun ajaran baru, jika kau ingin tahu. Dan apa yang kumaksud dengan 'kisah setahun yang lalu' adalah kisahku saat baru memasuki sekolah ini hingga bulan lalu, dimana tahun ajaran itu berakhir. Lebih simpelnya, kisahku saat masih menjadi siswa kelas X._

 _Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Kuharap cerita ini selesai bertepatan dengan bel pulang sekolah. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu menunggu bel pulang sekolah lagi -atau cerita kita akan berakhir dengan sebuah kata 'menggantung'._

 _Pada hari pertama masuk sekolah…._

.

.

.

Hari baru, sekolah baru, lingkungan baru, teman baru, guru baru, semester baru, dan entah apalagi yang baru. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat. Ia sedang berada di halte, menunggu teman Junior High School-nya yang akan pergi ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Ya, sekarang mereka adalah siswa baru di sebuah Senior High School yang memiliki nama yang cukup baik didaerah tersebut; XOXO High School. Baekhyun mengambil ponsel dari saku kemejanya. Ia segera mengirimi sahabat tersayangnya itu pesan singkat yang berisi pertanyaan semacam 'kau ada dimana sekarang?' dan segera mendapat balasan berisi kata-kata yang membuat Baekhyun memutar kedua bolamatanya. Tak lama kemudian, sosok yang ditunggu itupun muncul dan mereka segera berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

"Hahhh, harus kemana lagi kucari kelasku?" keluh Baekhyun saat mata dan kakinya sudah lelah menjelajahi berbagai ruangan guna mencari namanya dikertas yang tertempel didepan pintu kelas. Sahabatnya yang tengah berdiri disampingnya hanya mampu menepuk bahu Baekhyun sambil menenangkan, "Jangan putus asa. Pasti ada namamu disekitar sini." ujarnya. Baekhyun menggeleng, "Terlalu lelah.." gumamnya. Lalu ekor mata Baekhyun melirik sebuah ruangan dipojok yang tampak err.. Mengerikan. Didepan sana berdiri cukup banyak siswa baru kelas X, sama sepertinya. "Lebih baik aku cek kesana, mungkin disana kelasku." ujar Baekhyun kepada Xiumin -sahabatnya- lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan tersebut.

Dan ternyata nama Baekhyun ada disana.

.

.

.

"KYUNGSOO-YAAAA!" jerit Baekhyun saat melihat Kyungsoo -temannya saat masa orientasi sekolah- berada dalam satu kelas yang sama dengannya. "Kyungsoo, duduklah dibelakangku~" pinta Baekhyun sambil beraegyo. Kyungsoo yang memang pada dasarnya merupakan anak yang kalem hanya tersenyum menanggapi kehebohan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap seisi ruang kelasnya dengan pandangan kagum. "Kelas ini memang sempit, bentuknya tidak lebar seperti kelas lainnya, ini ruangan yang cukup aneh, bentuknya memanjang.." oceh Baekhyun. "Hei, tolong bantu bereskan kelas dulu sebelum kita menggunakannya. Kelas ini seperti bekas gudang." ujar salah seorang siswa yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui namanya, tapi sepertinya ia merupakan teman sekelas Baekhyun. Baekhyun memperhatikan ruang kelas ini sekali lagi. Ya, memang sangat kotor. Kelas ini memang sepertinya tidak pernah digunakan sebelumnya. "Jja, Kyung. Kita bantu membereskan kelas." ajak Baekhyun. "Ini hanya kelas sementara kan?" gumam Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

Hari pertama cukup menyenangkan dan berjalan lancar. Perkenalan diselingi canda tawa, wali kelas mereka yang baik dan merupakan guru olahraga, dan suasana kelas yang amat Baekhyun suka. Teman-teman kelas barunya ini sepertinya memiliki banyak kesamaan dengannya, mereka bisa heboh dan kompak secara cepat mengingat mereka baru kenal satu sama lain belum genap 24 jam.

Belum banyak nama-nama dan wajah-wajah yang Baekhyun hafal, hanya beberapa teman elementary school dan junior high schoolnya saja yang ia hafal, itupun tidak semuanya. Ditambah dengan teman-teman masa orientasi dan teman-teman yang menurut Baekhyun unik sehingga ia bisa dengan cepat menghafalnya. Sisanya, Baekhyun hanya tau wajah atau nama.

.

.

.

Hari kedua hampir sama dengan hari sebelumnya. Kebanyakan dari kegiatan yang ada hari ini hanyalah perkenalan. Oh mungkin ditambah satu, seleksi anggota keamanan sekolah. Tiap kelas harus memiliki perwakilan minimal satu. Dan beruntungnya, Baekhyun terpilih dengan 3 orang teman yang lainnya.

Hari ini Baekhyun mempelajari materi ekonomi. Gurunya menyebalkan, menurut Baekhyun. Ini masih awal semester dan mereka baru saja memasuki kelas ekonomi, namun sudah disuruh merangkum satu bab dan mempresentasikannya didepan. Baekhyun rasa ia tidak akan menyukai pelajaran ekonomi jika gurunya tetap Han seonsaengnim.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya, terjadi masalah yang cukup serius. Di sekolah Baekhyun, kelas X dibagi menjadi 2 jurusan yaitu jurusan Ilmu Alam dan Ilmu Sosial. Baekhyun dan Xiumin adalah siswa dari jurusan Ilmu Sosial. Kelas Ilmu Sosial ada 5 dan Ilmu Alam ada 4, namun rupanya ada pemberontakan kecil dari segelintir siswa yang ingin masuk kelas Ilmu Alam namun tidak adanya kursi kosong lagi. Dari kelas Baekhyun, cukup banyak siswa yang ingin masuk ke kelas Ilmu Alam. Mereka dan orang tua mereka mengajukan ke pihak sekolah untuk dihapusnya kelas Ilmu Sosial 5 atau yang biasa disebut IPS 5 dan menggantinya dengan kelas Ilmu Alam 5 atau IPA 5. Awalnya pihak sekolah tidak menyetujui, dan segelintir murid yang ingin masuk kelas Ilmu Alam itu tampak seperti diasingkan. Mereka dicemooh oleh para guru dan dijatuhkan semangatnya. Namun mereka tetap bersikukuh pada pendiriannya.

Besok adalah event pertama yang diadakan oleh sekolah, yaitu peringatan hari kemerdekaan. Ada berbagai lomba yang membutuhkan kekompakan kelas, salah satunya adalah lomba memasak. Baekhyun yang termasuk kategori supporter abadi tentu saja tidak mengikuti lomba apapun, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang mengikuti lomba fashion show.

Kelas Baekhyun sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk memperingati hari kemerdekaan hingga akhirnya hari yang dinanti tiba. Baekhyun sangat menikmati kekompakan antar anak kelasnya yang meskipun mereka baru berteman selama sembilan hari, sudah mampu mengumpulkan kekompakan yang sekuat ini. Baekhyun menatap Xiumin yang tengah berjalan kearahnya. "Ada apa hyung?" tanya Baekhyun. "Kau tahu? Anak-anak pemberontak kecil itu sudah mendapatkannya. Mereka akan membuat kelas Ilmu Alam 5 dan menghapus kelas Ilmu Sosial 5. Dan kau tahu apa efeknya bagi kita? Kelas kita akan diacak lagi. Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa kuharapkan dari ini adalah sekelas denganmu." Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat, lalu menoleh. "Bagaimana dengan Lay? Aku ingin sekelas denganmu dan Lay hyung, hyung." ucap Baekhyun. "Aku hanya ingin sekelas dengan salah satu diantara kalian, karena jika aku sekelas dengan kalian berdua pasti aku akan terasingkan." ujar seseorang yang baru datang membawa minuman, Lay. Ia juga sahabat Baekhyun sejak junior high school.

"Tapi, mengapa bukan kelas Ilmu Alam saja yang diacak? Atau murid-murid dari kelas Ilmu Sosial 5, dimasukkan ke kelas Ilmu Sosial 1 sampai 4? Mengapa harus kelas Ilmu Sosial yang diacak? Sejujurnya, aku sudah sangat nyaman dengan mereka." ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap teman-teman kelasnya yang tengah berdiri di lapangan menonton entah lomba apa. Kedua temannya hanya mengendikkan bahu mereka, tanda tidak tahu menahu apapun tentang hal itu. "Mau pulang? Tapi sepertinya akan ada pengumuman mengenai kelas baru kita sebentar lagi." ajak Xiumin. "Sudah ada dipapan pengumuman yang ada didepan kantor guru, mau kesana?" tanya Lay. Baekhyun dan Xiumin segera mengangguk dan mereka pun berjalan kesana.

Hasilnya, Baekhyun masih tidak dapat sekelas dengan kedua sahabatnya. Sebaliknya, harapan Lay terwujud, yaitu sekelas dengan salah satu diantara Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

Namun Baekhyun masih bisa tersenyum, karena Kyungsoo berada dalam kelas yang sama dengannya -lagi.

.

.

.

Kelas baru berarti ruangan baru, dan Baekhyun kini sedang menunggu Lay di gerbang sekolah bersama Xiumin. Kyungsoo datang menghampiri Baekhyun, "Hei, kau tidak pergi ke kelas?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum, "Belum, aku masih menunggu temanku."

"Err.. Kyungsoo-ya? Bisakah aku minta tolong?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. "Ya? Apa?" jawab Kyungsoo santai. "Tolong duduklah denganku nanti.." pinta Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat. "Baiklah aku masuk duluan. Ppai Baekhyun~" dan Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

Kelas Baekhyun yang sekarang rupanya bersebelahan dengan kelas Xiumin dan Lay. Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya sambi tersenyum, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat sesosok lelaki tinggi duduk disamping Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo-ya~ aku kan sudah bilang aku ingin duduk denganmu!" Baekhyun berujar ketus, membuat wajah Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan diliputi rasa bersalah. "Mianhae, Baek. Dia bertanya apakah dia boleh duduk disini dan sejujurnya aku merasa tidak enak untuk menolaknya." jelas Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terdiam lalu duduk dibelakang Kyungsoo. "Ah tidak disini, terlalu jauh dari papan tulis." gumamnya pelan. Ia lalu pindah ke barisan samping barisan Kyungsoo, yang mana Kyungsoo duduk dibarisan paling pojok didekat pintu. Baekhyun duduk dipaling belakang bersama seorang teman yang baru ia kenal, Tao.

Bel masuk berbunyi, dan jam pertama adalah jam kosong karena jadwal belum dibagikan dari pihak sekolah. Beberapa murid yang Baekhyun kenal sekelas denganya dulu saat di kelas X-1 -kini Baekhyun berada di kelas X-2 - berinisiatif untuk membentuk organisasi kelas. Baekhyun dipilih menjadi seksi keamanan karena ia adalah anggota dari dewan keamanan sekolah. Dan seseorang yang duduk disamping Kyungsoo -yang seharusnya menjadi tempatnya- berdiri dan mengajukan diri menjadi ketua kelas. Baekhyun melirik name tag orang tersebut. Park Chanyeol. Mulai sekarang nama itu akan Baekhyun ingat sebagai orang yang menyebalkan.

Tanpa Baekhyun sangka, Park Chanyeol menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Sial, mengapa Park Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berdebar?!

.

.

.

 _Aku hanya ingin memastikan satu hal, apakah kau disana tertidur mendengar ceritaku? Tunggu, itu baru awalnya. Kuperingatkan satu hal, apa yang baru saja kuceritakan adalah awalnya. Dan tebak apa cerita selanjutnya? Tentu saja kisah ini berawal dari debaran sial itu ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol. Ah sial, lelaki itu bukanlah yang tertampan di kelas. Mengapa aku bisa jat- upss! Aku hampir menceritakan bagian tengahnya. Gila._

 _Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan kelanjutan dari kisah ini. Kumohon, ambillah pelajaran dari pengalaman gilaku ini. Aku tidak ingin ada yang merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Tunggu,apa aku menceritakannya terlalu cepat? Baiklah, akan kuperlambat alurnya. Lagipula bel pulang sekolah akan berbunyi dalam 100 menit lagi. Siapkan dirimu!_

.

.

.

Lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol itu berdiri dan berjalan ke depan kelas. Ia menyampaikan sedikit pidatonya. "Aku akan membuat kelompok belajar jika aku menjadi ketua kelas." Dan kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang paling bodoh, menurut Baekhyun. Karena apa? Ini hanya menjadi seorang ketua kelas namun gaya dan tutur bahasanya yang norak membuat semua ini menjadi hal yang memalukan. Sungguh, Baekhyun malu hanya dengan melihat orang itu. Malu yang memang malu, malu yang bukan malu karena sesuatu. Ah entahlah. Sulit menjelaskannya.

Lelaki itu akhirnya menjadi ketua kelas disini. Dan ia mulai melakukan hal yang menurut Baekhyun -lagi-lagi- benar-benar norak. Ia mengoper sebuah kertas dari barisan paling pojok depan, untuk diisi nomor telepon atau apapun yang bisa dihubungi. SNS juga. Astaga.

Tapi Baekhyun menyadari satu hal, ia bukan orang yang bodoh dalam hal ini. Dikeluarkannya ponselnya begitu kertas itu sampai padanya, dan ia mulai mencatat sesuatu.

Nomor telepon si Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun adalah seorang fans dari boygroup terkeren di Korea, SEVENTEEN. Dan ia adalah seorang fans dengan fantasi yang amat sangat tinggi. Ia sering membuat cerita yang disebutnya fanfiction. Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dan mulai mencorat-coret buku tersebut dengan untaian kata. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjalnya. "Kyungsoo-ya." panggil Baekhyun pelan. Kyungsoo menoleh, begitupun Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit mendengus kesal karena ia mulai merasakan debaran gila itu lagi. Astaga, demi Tuhan, ini hari pertamanya di kelas ini!

"Ada apa, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo kalem, seperti biasanya. Sungguh lucu melihat Kyungsoo yang pendek duduk dengan tiang listrik berjalan seperti Chanyeol. Mereka seperti kakak-adik. "Apa kau tahu tanggal ulang tahun Dino? Tanggal ulang tahun Dino 11 kan?" tanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun menanyakan tanggal ulang tahun Dino SEVENTEEN kepada Kyungsoo karena Baekhyun tahu, Kyungsoo menyukai SEVENTEEN. "Ah aku tidak tahu, kau tahu kan yang aku suka dari SEVENTEEN hanyalah Woozi." Ah sayang sekali. Baekhyun yang ternyata sedang menulis fanfiction disebuah buku mendengus kecewa. Kyungsoo bertanya, "Kenapa tidak kau cari di internet? Maaf Baek, aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Memangnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Namun Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Dino tanggal 11, bulan kedua." jawab sebuah suara. Baekhyun menoleh kearah sebelah kanannya, seseorang yang duduk tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo -disampingnya karena Baekhyun berbeda barisan dengan Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun duduk dipaling belakang dibarisan sebelah belakang Kyungsoo. Orang itu duduk dibarisan paling belakang dibarisan yang sama dengan Kyungsoo- "Ahh, go-gomawo." ucap Baekhyun sedikit gugup. Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak kenal siapa lelaki manis ini. Tapi sepertinya dia tahu tentang SEVENTEEN?

Baekhyun melirik kearah buku lelaki itu. Ia sedang mencorat-coret buku tersebut dengan beberapa gambar dan grafiti bertuliskan XOXO, nama sekolah mereka. "Apa kau sedang membuat fanfiction?" tanya orang itu. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum canggung. "Namaku Luhan, aku juga suka SEVENTEEN. Aku suka Dino." ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Baekhyun, aku juga suka Dino." Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan itu dengan sebuah tawa canggung. Lelaki itu tertawa pelan, lalu menghembuskan nafas lega. "Kukira hanya akan ada satu orang yang menyukai SEVENTEEN disini, yaitu aku. Tapi ternyata ada kau." lelaki itu tertawa pelan. Baekhyun ikut tertawa. Lalu mereka semakin dekat dan dekat, hingga menjadi sepasang sahabat.

.

.

.

 _Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan secara detail tentang kisahku dengan Luhan kan? Karena yang terfokus dalam cerita ini adalah kisahku dengan Chanyeol. Peringatan untuk kalian para gadis atau para uke agar tidak melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang aku lakukan pada Chanyeol dan Luhan lakukan pada Sehun._

 _Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya siapa Sehun kan? Akan kujelaskan dulu karena mungkin aku akan meloncati beberapa bagian yang menurutku tidak penting. Cerita ini akan menceritakan kisah selama setahun, dan mustahil bagiku untuk mengingat setiap momentnya. Jadi mungkin aku akan meloncati beberapa bagian -dan mungkin itu tentang Sehun._

 _Jadi, Sehun adalah teman sekolah Luhan saat masih Junior High School. Dan jika kau ingin tahu selanjutnya, tebak apa? Yap! Luhan menyukai Sehun. Dan Sehun sudah punya kekasih -catat itu-. Hal yang Luhan ceritakan padaku adalah bagaimana ia dengan gila dan butanya mengejar-ngejar Sehun, dan yang lebih parah, Sehun mengetahui semuanya! Bahkan tentang perasaan cinta Luhan yang besar terhadap Sehun!_

 _Dan akan kujelaskan sedikit bagian bagaimana aku bisa dengan begitu cepat menjadi dekat dengan Luhan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kami memulainya, namun tiba-tiba aku terjebak dalam sebuah cerita dimana Luhan disukai oleh teman SNS-nya, namun sayangnya orang itu adalah faker -kau tahu maksudku bukan?- dan yang lebih parahnya, Luhan terlanjur menyukainya!_

 _Dan maksudku dengan kata 'terjebak' yaitu aku baru mengalami hal yang sama dengannya, tepat sebelum aku memasuki sekolah ini. Aku disukai oleh teman SNS-ku dan bahkan kami berpacaran tapi sayangnya ia seorang faker. Dan menurutku, setelah cerita itu, aku menganggap Luhan sama sepertiku. Entahlah. Itu yang membuat kami dekat. Kami selalu satu pemikiran dan tak terpisahkan. Bahkan kisah yang kami alami selalu mirip walau tak sama seluruhnya. Dan yang lebih penting, kuberitahu kau satu hal. Luhan bilang, aku menyukai Chanyeol seperti ia menyukai Sehun. Ia seperti melihat dirinya ketika mengejar Sehun jika melihatku. Namun ia bilang aku masih jauh lebih beruntung._

 _Meski aku tak yakin apa yang dikatakannya._

.

.

.

Baekhyun lupa apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana caranya hingga ia menjadi dekat dengan Chanyeol. Ia, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Tao menjadi dekat dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Baekhyun meminjam ponsel Chanyeol -karena didorong rasa ingin tahunya, dan tentu saja itu berawal dari perasaannya- ia pun membuka gallery dan menemukan sesuatu disana. Foto dua orang namja dari belakang. Tampaknya difoto secara diam-diam. Dan Baekhyun mengenal salah seorang diantaranya. Itu adalah Minseok, teman Junior High Schoolnya. Tidak kenal dekat, hanya sekedar tahu dan saling menyapa saja. Karena didorong rasa ingin tahunya, Baekhyun pun menanyakan foto siapa itu. Dan jawaban yang diterimanya, "Itu foto Seokmin dan Minseok."

Jangan terkecoh, mereka bukan kembar, hanya saja nama mereka agak mirip. Lalu Baekhyun bertanya dengan hati yang mulai terasa ngilu. "Kau suka dengannya? Dengan Minseok?" tanyanya. "Anni, Seokmin." dan jawaban itu membuat Baekhyun merasa dunianya terlempar jauh.

Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya dan Chanyeol sudah dekat -lebih dekat dari siapapun di kelas itu, maksudnya tidak ada yang sedekat itu dengan Chanyeol di kelas kecuali Baekhyun- sungguh merasakan pedih dihatinya. Siapa yang tahu? Baekhyun berpikir jika Chanyeol akan menyukainya, karena cara tatap anak itu padanya dan pada Luhan berbeda. Cara Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun berbeda dari yang lain. Itu sebabnya ia berpikir jika Chanyeol menyukainya, tapi ternyata tidak. Tidak sama sekali.

Hari-hari berikutnya adalah hari yang berat karena ada tugas observasi dan Chanyeol membawa kamera. Tentu saja sudah dapat ditebak, Chanyeol selalu mengambil foto Seokmin diam-diam. Dan parahnya lagi, Baekhyun dengan bodoh menawarkan diri untuk mengambil foto Seokmin.

'Aku bodoh, aku tidak kenal dengannya. Samasekali. Dan yang lebih bodoh lagi, kini aku mendekatinya hanya karena Chanyeol. Aku? Mendekati Seokmin? Tak akan ada yang percaya. Namun ternyata benar kata orang. Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta selalu buta. Tak bisa membedakan mana bahagia dan mana rasa sakit.' batin Baekhyun.

Hari-hari berat dilalui oleh Baekhyun seorang diri, ia terlalu malu untuk bercerita pada Luhan meski yah, ia tahu Luhan sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol yang merasa Baekhyun adalah peri baik yang mendekatkannya pada sang pujaan hati pun menjadi tak ragu untuk berbagi cerita dari chat-chat yang mereka lakukan dihari-hari sebelumnya.

Tak terhitung berapa kali Baekhyun menangis di rumah, dan kembali ke sekolah dengan wajah ceria seakan siap menampung seluruh curahan hati seorang Park Chanyeol. Dan tak terhitung pula berapa kali Baekhyun pulang dari sekolah dengan wajah sumringah, namun menangis dipojok kamar sambil memukul dadanya yang sakit ketika sudah di rumah.

Semua itu, tak ada yang tahu. Termasuk Luhan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun akui ia memang remaja dengan tingkat kelabilan diatas rata-rata. Ia pergi ke sekolah dengan mata bengkak hari ini. Semua orang mengkhawatirkannya, namun ketika ditanya kenapa ia malah balik bertanya, "Apakah kau melihat buku merahku yang kugunakan untuk menulis fanfiction? Buku itu hilang dan aku belum mengcopynya kedalam bentuk software!" dan dari situ terjawablah satu pertanyaan kenapa Baekhyun pergi ke sekolah dengan mata membengkak.

Luhan berusaha menghiburnya, namun usaha itu tampak sia-sia. Baekhyun terus menangis dalam hati, meski wajahnya mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal dan penuh emosi.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, ada sebuah kejadian yang membuat Baekhyun kembali menangis. Kali ini bukan karena bukunya, tapi karena Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sadar suasana hatinya sedang buruk, itu sebabnya ia akan banyak diam hari ini. Namun yang terjadi sungguh diluar pikiran.

Park Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun bangkit dari duduk dilantainya. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, lalu hendak bangkit hingga akhirnya ia sadar jika Park Chanyeol menyuruhnya bangkit bukan karena ada guru, tetapi karena ia mau lewat sambil membawa sebuah kursi yang merupakan kursinya -entah bagaimana kursi itu bisa berada didepan kelas, mungkin ada yang meminjam tanpa mau mengembalikan-. Baekhyun yang hendak bangkit duduk lagi, dan ia menggeser tubuhnya agar Park Chanyeol dan kursinya bisa lewat. Namun apa yang ada diluar perkiraan Baekhyun, terjadi. Park Chanyeol membentaknya.

Tanpa bisa Baekhyun tahan, ia membentak balik dan segera bangkit untuk duduk dikursinya, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dimeja. Mungkin orang yang tidak tahu akan mengira Baekhyun tertidur, sebab mata bengkak itu tampak dipenuhi rasa kantuk. Namun untuk yang lebih teliti, mereka akan menyadari bahwa lelaki mungil itu tidaklah tertidur, namun menangis dalam diam.

Bahunya yang bergetar hebat menjelaskan semuanya, meski tak ada satupun suara isakan yang keluar.

.

.

.

 _Ah aku tahu aku menceritakan ini dengan sangat cepat. Tapi seharusnya kalian bisa mengerti, sulit bagiku untuk mengingat semua hal yang terjadi tahun lalu. Mereka terekam dengan jelas diotakku namun dalam bentuk emosi, aku hanya ingat aku pernah kesal karena sesuatu, aku tidak ingat sesuatunya itu apa. Ah, sudahlah. Aku juga tidak ingin menceritakan semunya secara detail, karena aku tidak ingin membuat kalian menangis. Ceritaku ini sangat menyakitkan._

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia tertidur di kelas. Setelah menangis hebat karena masalah tadi, kini ia telah melewatkan 30 menit pelajaran sejarah untuk tertidur. Ia bangkit lalu berlajan pelan menuju Luhan yang sedang berada didepan kelas bersama Kyungsoo. "Lu, apa kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan. Tak biasanya. Biasanya ia akan berteriak dari tempatnya duduk atau bersuara kencang meski lawan bisaranya berada dekat dengannya. Jangan salah, suaranya memang kencang, bukan dikencangkan. Luhan mengangguk. "Baik, tapi tunggu sebentar." ia lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo meneliti wajah Baekhyun. "Kau habis menangis ya?" tanyanya penuh selidik. "Anni." jawab Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tahu Baek. Aku tahu kau menangis sehabis dibentak olehnya tadi." ungkap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Anni. Aku memang sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk tadi." Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan. Apa yang Baekhyun katakan memanglah bukan sebuah kebohongan, namun yang Kyungsoo katakan juga adalah sebuah fakta.

"Aku tahu Baek. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu."

'Tidak, kau tak tahu.' batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

just... idk -_-


End file.
